The Afterstory
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: The story of Van Helsing's daughter... just a preview of what's cooking.


Vanessa walked out of the elevator. She was covered in mud and she had to face the council. The warlock that she had been hunting, Marcus, threw her into mud. Vanessa was displeased and angry. Luckily though, Vanessa had made the capture on Marcus. Now the council would decide his fate.

The council happened to be made of many respectable English politicians. Her father, Van Helsing, was granted the head seat but Van Helsing had declined. He still continued to hunt what he council says to.

Vanessa pushed open the double doors and walked into the room. A marble floor and stone columns filled the sides. At the very back was a row of chairs. Each member of the council was there, awaiting her report. Her father also happened to be there. This had been her first mission.

Vanessa stopped walking and stood attention to the fifteen members. The man, who sat in the middle, stood up and walked down the few steps. The row of chairs was on a risen platform connected with steps. He examined Vanessa over. Finally, he stopped circling and stood right in front. A smile played on his face.

"Not even a scratch. You're you father's child alright. I'm guessing you captured Marcus?" inquired the leader.

"I did." was Vanessa's blunt answer.

"Excellent."

He made his way back up onto his seat. He carefully sat back down and looked at her with stern eyes. He snapped hi fingers and the double doors behind them opened. Two men dragged in Marcus. Marcus wore a bracelet that drained him of his magic/craft. The bracelet could only be removed by an electronic key that only the hunters possessed.

"Marcus Carl Johnson, the council finds you to be executed immediately. For the abuse of your powers and the murder of five cities, in a nutshell, 4,589 people were murdered by your hands. Do you have anything to say?"

Marcus looked up at the council. He then looked over at his captor. A smirk crossed his lips and it let out a bone chilling laugh.

"It was fun, I enjoyed each minute of my raids. How terrified they were. How their bodies twisted in pain. How the children…"

Vanessa could take no more. She lighted her lighter and Marcus was instantly caught on fire, when the flame touched him. The room was filled with his agonizing screams. Workers outside the room stopped working on updating weapons to listen. They all prayed for the soul of the man. Vanessa could hardly care. Marcus was a warlock who got out of control.

As the fire died down, and the body was nothing but ashes, the leader came down and said a prayer for the released soul. He was not only a politician, but a father of a monastery. Vanessa walked over and placed a hand on the father's shoulder before walking out.

* * *

Vanessa sat in her window at the monastery. She continued to study the moon. She watched it as if it might change shapes in front of her or something. Here Vanessa sat in a monastery window in a hillbilly town. Vanessa hated it there. The people were nothing but backstabbers in disguise. She knew she wasn't always a hunter.

Vanessa used to be a normal, fifteen year old girl. A decent student and decent friend. Mature for her age and living a regular life. Vanessa did have a lot of friends till high school hit. Friends become deceitful, and her family became more emotionally violent. The situation she lived in had actually motivated her to look for her real parents.

For months, Vanessa tried to find the slightest hint of her parents. Luck never came to her though. On the day Vanessa finally gave up, a man showed up at her door with a friar. The man's name was Van Helsing. He had evidence to prove he was her father. Vanessa quickly changed her name to what it is, and Van Helsing took her with him to be a hunter. Now she lived a life hunting what would be found in a fairy tale novel or a science fiction.

She was equipped with weapons that were out of this world. For instance, her custom gun was a plan old handheld sniper. Her bullets were a different matter however. Once hit with her bullet, a shockwave would move through the body. Two hits were enough to paralyze even Godzilla. Vanessa's second weapon was her sword. A stainless steel that had a Chinese inscription protected her from the explosion. Her protection consisted of a light weight bracelet. All she had to do was make a light tap on it and a barrier would activate. Nothing so far was powerful enough to break it. These were her usual weapons.

Vanessa jumped off her window sill. She took on last glance at the moon. A half moon was recorded. She then walked off to bed.

* * *

Vanessa came down as Van Helsing and the council was leaving. They were having her father escort them back to England for protection. She just scoffed at it. Sometimes they acted like delicate flowers. She knew that was never the issue. Van Helsing finally took notice of her standing there. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Who's in charge while you're gone?"

"James."

Vanessa Helsing rolled her eyes. The man was a diplomat not a hunter.

"Do I have to listen to him?"

"Not at all."

"What do I do if he contradicts me?"

"Knock him out. Be careful if you go a hunt while I'm gone. I don't need you hurt."

"Understood."

Vanessa watched him put on his customary hat and walk out the door. She then felt someone behind her.

"What do you want James?"

"You have a hunt."

* * *

Vanessa hurried down the many steps. She made her way over to her motorcycle and checked everything. Her bike was customized for anything, even if she fell off a cliff. Seeing everything was fine, Vanessa attached her headset communicator on her ear. She hit a button on the set and a light green screen moved across her eyes. 

"A werewolf." was all she said as she took off onto her bike.

Leaving the monastery, she got a deep gut feeling. Hunting was never going to end.


End file.
